sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Curry Senior Center
Curry Senior Center Geriatric Primary Care Medical Clinic; Case Management Services; Outpatient Substance Abuse Services; Social Day Activities Programs; Meal Site; Permanent Housing fof Chronically Homeless Seniors Address of Main Office and Primary Care Clinic: :Adress: '333 Turk Street, San Francisco, CA 94102 :'Telephone: ' (415) 885-2274 :'contacts: :FAX: (415) 885-2344 :TTY: (415) 885-4861 :Email: :Website: Map Clinic Hours: (55 and older) Includes pharmacy, podiatry services. :Hours: Monday through Friday: 9:00am to 12:00pm, and 1:00pm to 5:00pm. Call or drop-in to make a first appointment. Case Management (60 and up), including homeless case management( 55 and up) Call for drop-in hours or to refer: 885-2274. Substance Abuse Services: (55 and older) Call for drop-in hours or to refer: 885-2274. Social Day Activities: (60 and older) Mon-Fri.Call to refer, 885-2274. Meal Site: (60 and older) 7 days per week, all year, breakfast/lunch. Doors open at 8:00 am. Tickets for 10:30, 11:30 and 12:30 lunch seatings handed out on a first-come first-serve basis starting 8:00 am. Interested persons can self refer during drop-in hours, or by phone. First medical appointments can be made at clinic desk during office hours. Languages: Translation available in Spanish, Cantonese, Mandarin, Tagalog, Vietnamese, Laotian, Russian. Fees: Medical clinic accepts Medi-Cal, Medi-Care, Healthy San Francisco, Dept. of Public Health Sliding Scale fees. Meal site encourages donation. All other services free. =External Link= *Curry Senior Center 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Curry Senior Center - AA 333 Turk St., San Francisco, CA 94102 415-885-2274 415-885-2344 (Fax) 415-885-4861 (hearing impaired number) http://www.curryseniorcenter.org/ M–F: 9 a.m.–4:30 p.m. Provides recreational, educational, and health-related activities for seniors in need of socialization and integrated activities. Translation and social services assistance available in Spanish, Cantonese, Mandarin, Tagalog, Vietnamese, Laotian, and Russian. Meals provided seven days a week: Breakfast, weekdays 8–9 a.m.; weekends, 9–10 a.m.; and lunch seven days 11:45 a.m. Sliding scale, Medi-Cal, and Medicare accepted. Wheelchair accessible. 333 Turk St., San Francisco, CA 94103 415-885-2274 415-885-2344 (Fax) http://www.curryseniorcenter.org Appointments and Urgent Care/Drop-In Clinic M/W/T/F: 9 a.m.–12 p.m., and 1 p.m.–5 p.m.; Tues: 10 a.m.-12 p.m., and 1 p.m.-5 p.m. Community-based health and social services for seniors age 60 and older (substance abuse treatment and homeless case management for seniors age 55 and older). Services include primary health care clinic, home visits and medical follow up, blood pressure screening, testing and HIV services, podiatry care, case management services, substance abuse treatment program, housing counseling, social day care program, and recreation program. Curry Senior Center - R 333 Turk St., San Francisco, CA 94102 415-885-2274 415-885-4861 (Fax) www.curryseniorcenter.org M–F: 9 a.m.–12 p.m., and 1 p.m.–5 p.m. Drop-in on Tu: 1 p.m.–2 p.m. and F: 9 a.m.–11a.m. Community-based health and social services for seniors age 60 and older (substance abuse treatment and homeless case management for seniors age 55 and older). Services include: primary health care clinic, home visits and medical follow up, blood pressure screening, testing and HIV services, podiatry care, case management services, substance abuse treatment program, housing counseling, social day care program, and recreation program.